Bussardfeder
|Tod=WolkenClan-AhnenVickys Facebook-Seite |nament=Schüler: Zweiter Anführer: Anführer: |namenl=Buzzardpaw Bussardfeder (Buzzardtail) Buzzardstar |Familien=Gefährtin: Töchter: Sohn: |Familiem=Heidepelz Gänsepfote, Minzpfote Schneckenpfote |Position1=Anführer: |Nachfolger1=Wolkenstern |lebend=''Feuersterns Mission, Battles of the Clans, Wolkensterns Reise'' |verstorben=''Battles of the Clans}} '''Bussardfeder' (Original: Buzzardtail) ist ein kräftiger, muskulöser, hellbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen. Auftritt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Er ist der Zweite Anführer des WolkenClan, als dieser aus dem Wald vertrieben wird. :Er geht mit Heidepelz auf die Jagd, als der WolkenClan zu seinem neuem Zuhause aufbricht. Später patrouilliert er mit Mausezahn und Eichelpfote an ihren neuen Grenzen. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans : Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :''Folgt Short Adventure Wolkensterns Reise :Bussardfeder ist mit Wolkenstern unterwegs, als Wolkenstern seinen Kopf hebt und einem Eichhörnchen nachsieht. Er fragt seinen Anführer, ob er es nur beobachten will und zuckt mit der Nase. Als sie zum Stamm des Baumes gehen, fragt Bussardfeder, ob Wolkenstern vielleicht hofft, das das Eichhörnchen von ganz allein auf dem Frischbeutehaufen landen würde. Als Wolkenstern über seine alten Knochen klagt, fragt Bussardfeder, warum er solchen Unsinn erzählt, und erinnert ihn, das er nicht viel jünger sei als Wolkenstern, aber schon viel mehr Kämpfe hinter sich hat. Wolkenstern neckt Bussardfeder damit, dass er von der Bürde, ein Anführer zu sein, gealtert sei, und verschwindet im Farn. :Bussardfeder folgt seinem Anführer und stößt ihm neckend in die Seite. Er versichert, das Wolkensterns einzige Bürde in Zukunft seine Jungen sein würden, die ihn wach halten würden, da Vogelflug zu Haselflug gesagt hatte, die kleinen dürfen in seinem Bau schlafen, damit sie selbst etwas Ruhe habe. Wolkenstern versichert, dass er es nicht erwarten kann, dass sie endlich geboren werden. Bussardfeder rollt daraufhin mit den Augen und sagt ihm, das er nicht mehr so denken würde, sobald die Jungen nach seinen Schweif jagen und auf seinen Schnurrhaaren kauen würden. :Wolkenstern wirft ein, das Bussardfeder auch weich wie Honig zu Gänsepfote, Minzpfote und Schneckenpfote gewesen war, als diese noch klein gewesen sind. Kurz danach taucht Mohnpelz zwischen den Farnen auf und nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Wolkenstern beschnuppert sie auffällig die Grenze. Bussardfeder grollt, das ihre Grenzmarkierungen genau da sind, wo sie sein sollten. Mohnpelz versichert mit großen Augen, dass sie nicht daran zweifeln würde. :Mohnpelz fragt, ob im WolkenClan alles in Ordnung ist und bemerkt, das es riskant ist, wenn ein Anführer selbst die Grenzen patrouilliert. Daraufhin geht er auf Mohnpelz zu und versichert, dass er keine Angst vor ihr habe, doch Wolkenstern hält ihn zurück. Wolkenstern ermahnt ihn, dass er sich nicht provozieren lassen soll. Sobald Wolkenstern und er außer Hörweite sind, spuckt Bussardfeder, was Mohnpelz einfiele, ihnen zu sagen, das sie ein leichtes Ziel für einen anderen Clan wären. Daraufhin schlägt Wolkenstern vor, zum Lager zurück zu kehren und zu sehen, was die Jagdpatrouille mitgebracht hat. :Später erscheint Bussardfeder mit einer Jagdpatrouille im Lager und Heidepelz erzählt ihm von dem Unfall ihrer Jungen. Bussardfeder fragt darauf hin Wolkenstern, ob sie die Grenze verloren hätten, was dieser bejaht. Bussardfeder trägt daraufhin die verletzte Minzpfote in den Heilerbau. :Er begleitet Wolkenstern auf einer Grenzpatrouille an der Grenze, wo die Zweibeiner wüten. Sie stellen fest, dass die Zweibeiner noch mehr Bäume gefällt haben und setzen neue Grenzmarken, um sie fern zu halten. :Als Wolkenstern verkündet, das sie nur noch eine Mahlzeit am Tag essen würden, ruft Bussardfeder verzweifelt, das sie alle verhungern würden. Später ist er beim Kampf gegen den DonnerClan dabei, aus dem er blutverschmiert und mit einem geschwollenen Auge zurückkehrt. Sonstiges *In den englischen Ausgaben ist er ein roter/orangefarbener Kater. Familie *Gefährte: Heidepelz *Töchter: Gänsepfote, Minzpfote *Sohn: Schneckenpfote Character Art Buzzardpaw (S).byTini.png|Schüler Zitate :''Folgt Quellen en:Buzzardstarfr:Plume de Busefi:Pöllönpyrstö Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Wolkensterns Reise Charaktere